Josh Richter
'''Josh Richter '''is Lana Weinberger's boyfriend and Mia Thermopolis's crush and first kiss. Biography Early Life Before the start of the series Josh dated a girl who's father invented produce bags with the OPEN HERE label printed on them, making him half a billion dollars.The Princess Diaries Mia's Freshman Year Josh is a senior on the crew team at Albert Einstein High School and is dating Lana Weinberger. His locker is right next to Mia's. Mia runs into Josh at Bigelows buying his cologne, Drakkar Noir, and he says hi, which Mia takes to mean that he in sensitive, whereas Lilly thinks it means his synapses were misfiring and he just couldn't place her. Princess Diaries Josh is considered the best looking and most popular boy at school. Other than one time at Bigelows and occasionally asking if he can get past her to his locker, he does not talk to Mia until the day her picture appears in the New York Post. On the day the article outing Mia as a princess is published, Josh asks Mia how she is doing. Two days later, Lana and Josh and their groups of friends join Mia, Tina, Lars, and Wahim at their lunch table. Lana invites Mia to party at Josh's house and then mocks Mia when she says her mom wouldn't let her go to a party like that and that she doesn't even drink because she tries to respect her body by not filling it with toxins. Josh says he respects that. When Lana points out that he drinks more than everyone at the whole school he thinks maybe he should quit, Lana says that would never happen and Josh gives her a piercing stare. Immediately after, Josh asks Mia if she's going to the Cultural Diversity Dance with anyone while they are at their lockers. That evening Josh breaks up with Lana and asks for his class ring back. The next morning at school Josh asks Mia to the dance, and she accepts. Lilly, who is fighting with Mia, tells Mia that she is just Josh's rebound, but Tina is excited for them. Mr. Gianini overhears that Mia is going to the dance with Josh and tells Helen that Josh is "fast." Helen and Phillipe try to stop Mia from going to the dance with him, but Grandmère ensures they are able to go together. Josh is late picking Mia up, but is able to compliment her mother, though he makes a bit of an inappropriate joke with Mia's dad, he is able to smooth things over by talking about colleges. Josh has not yet selected a college, but is planning on studying business. Josh and Mia barely have anything to talk about as they drive and mostly sit in awkward silence. They meet up with Josh's friends at Tavern on the Green for dinner, where Josh orders champagne and filet mignon for everyone, not realizing that Mia is vegetarian and doesn't drink. Josh gets tipsy and keeps grabbing Mia's knee under the table. He smells strongly of Drakkar Noir. An hour after the dance starts they head to the dance and Josh pulls Mia out of the car without Lars when there is paparazzi there. He pulls her to the top of the stairs and then stops, and at the urging of the paparazzi, forcibly kisses Mia. Once inside the school, Mia confronts him. Josh is initially confused, but Mia tells him that she knows this was all a publicity stunt for him and she can get her own publicity. Josh later appears to be passed out from the champagne, but Mia suspects Lars did a nerve-paralyzing hold on him. Later Freshman Year Josh and Lana get back together.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight When Justin Baxendale transfers to AEHS he usurps Josh as Hottest Guy in School. When Mia thinks that Justin might be her Secret Snowflake it is revealed that he has been waiting around her locker looking for Josh, who has trigonometry notes for him. Josh and Lana attend the Nondenominational Winter Dance together.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Josh makes Valentine's reservations for him and Lana at One if by Land, Two if By Sea. However the night before Valentine's day he pulls his groin muscle and has to cancel their date because he is in the hospital.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess After winning a lacrosse game and whipping his shirt around above his head, Lana jumps into Josh's arms to make out, and he asks her if she wants to go to prom, which she accepts.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink At prom, Wahim catches Josh trying to spike the punch bowl and he is later given an in-school suspension by Mr. Wheeton for hocking loogies off the Empire State Building, which causes Lana to cry that Josh has ruined the most special day of her life. Josh and Lana break up over the summer after the distance between East Hampton and Southampton proves to be too much of a test before Josh leaves for college.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Josh goes off to Yale. Physical Appearance Josh is described as having piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. He is one of the few boys that look good in the gray AEHS uniforms. Personality and Traits Josh is on the Crew team at AEHS. References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students Category:The Atom